fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Billy (Destiny: Survival Games)
Summary Billy is one of the most prominent characters in Destiny: Survival Games, having existed since the 5th game and is one of the few characters to exist even after the universal reboot. He did so by having his body forcibly restrained and combined with the original timeline, with the exception of a few select others, to become the living embodiment of it. Billy is the most reoccurring original character in the series, and is one of the most recognizable to those who are fans of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 8-C with Pitfall Axe, 7-B with Billybots |''' At least '''Low 2-C, likely 2-B |''' '''2-A |''' '''High 3-A, nearly Low 2-C Name: Billy the Villager Origin: Destiny: Survival Games Gender: Male Age: 13 |''' Physically 13, though technically of no age '''| Same |''' Physically in 20s or 30s, though technically of no age. '''Classification: Human |''' Angel '''| Deity |''' Oni, Timeline '''Attack Potency: Average Human Level, Building Level with Pitfall Axe (destroyed a large skyscraper with ease), City Level with Billybots (each bot is armed with an equivalent of a nuke for self-destruction) |''' At least '''Universe+ Level, likely Multiverse Level (won a tough battle against Riku Replica who killed God Kirbamus, though Billy was heavily restricted by a bracelet. Was stated to be able to destroy a Multiverse) |''' '''Multiverse+ Level (Far superior to his previous form, was stated to be able to destroy millions and millions of multiverses with ease) |''' '''High Universe Level, nearly Universe+ Level (is the living embodiment of the original timeline of the Destiny universe, though it is not quite universal in range as a select few people are not included). Speed: Average Human Level |''' '''MFTL+ (Could keep even with Riku Replica while restricted, whom easily surpassed God Kirbamus), Instantaneous movement with the Pitfall Axe v2.0.1 |''' '''Nigh-Omnipresence (Is ever existent within millions upon millions of multiverses at a time) |''' '''Immeasurable due to being a paradox in his own existence, has infinite but yet no speed. However, removing all laws of reality binding him to a paradox, he is technically Light-speed. Lifting Strength: Average Human Level |''' '''Infinite |''' '''Immeasurable |''' '''Universal, nearly Universal+ Striking Strength: Class H, Class GJ with Pitfall Axe |''' At least '''Universal+, likely Multiversal |''' '''Multiversal+ |''' '''Universal, nearly Universal+ Durability: Average Human Level |''' At least '''Universe+ Level, likely Multiverse Level (Survived a tough battle against Riku Replica while heavily restricted) |''' '''Multiverse+ Level |''' '''High Universe Level, nearly Universe+ Level Stamina: Average Human Level |''' '''Limitless |''' '''Immeasurable |''' '''Superhuman Range: Average Human Level, City Range with Billybots |''' At least '''Universal+, likely Multiversal |''' '''Multiversal+ | Universal, nearly Universal+ Standard Equipment: Pocket, Pitfall Axe, Billybots |''' Pitfall Axe v2.0.1 '''| Just himself |''' His many swords tied directly to his body. '''Intelligence: Average to Above Average level, Nigh-Omniscient in Awakened Billy form. Weaknesses: Girls with Emotions. Key: Human Form |''' '''Reborn Billy |''' '''Awakened Billy |''' '''Restrained Billy Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Elemental Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Technology Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Pikachu942's Pages